A prior art anode gas non-recirculation type fuel cell system disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 listed below includes a fuel cell stack configured by stacking plural fuel cells, and includes a hydrogen tank, a supply cutoff valve and a regulation valve as an anode gas supply system to the fuel cell stack. In addition, it also includes a reservoir tank (buffer tank) and a discharge cutoff valve (purge valve) as an anode gas exhaust system.
In the above fuel cell system, set are a first control condition in which an amount of anode gas supplied to the fuel cell stack is small and a second control condition in which an amount of anode gas supplied to the fuel cell stack is large, and a supply pressure of anode gas is pulsated by repeating the first and second control conditions. As a result, accumulation of impurities in some of the fuel cells is prevented, and anode exhaust gas is exhausted to the reservoir tank.